Presently, televisions and radios are used to disseminate information. For example, the disseminated information may forecast or raise awareness as to severe weather conditions, health emergencies, traffic congestion caused by accidents, destruction of a bridge, a fire, etc. Additionally, based upon an occurring or forecasted event, plans and appointments may be cancelled and buildings may be closed. For example, in response to a typhoon forecasted to hit a certain coastal area, all buildings within fifteen miles of the coastal area are closed. Television and radios may alert people as to the impending typhoon and the resulting building closures.
Televisions and radios may disseminate information regarding other types of closures, such as schools, work, roadways, etc. Ultimately, these announcements alert people to the need to do such things as purchase survival tools at the hardware store, stock up on food, board up the windows of a house, etc.
However, there are a number of problems with respect to the current method of disseminating information associated with occurring or forecasted events. For example, a person may not have watched or listened to the local television broadcast regarding a forecasted torrential rain-storm, and therefore is unaware of any impending danger. The person may then drive to work to find the building closed. As a result of remaining unaware as to the impending rain-storm, the person wasted time in driving to and from work, and was endangered in the process.